


Drabble Collection

by nyghtmare



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabbles, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, more tags as this goes on, three word prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: I've started a daily word prompt to write. I get 3 words a day that I then write a fic too. So here are the fics!





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck, you’re **incorrigible** ,” Scott gasped, his breath catching as Reyes went down on him. Though he didn’t really mind being woken at 4am just for sex, it didn’t stop him from trying to protest. He’d quickly lost that fight.

Reyes chuckled despite his full mouth, the vibrations were enough to draw another delicious sound from Scott’s lips. He bobbed his head shallowly, his cheeks hollowed with suction while his hands trailed up Scott’s trembling, inner thighs.

Scott’s back arched as a loud groan was torn from his lips. His fingers tightened in Reyes’ hair while his other hand fisted in the sheets in a **tenacious** grip, desperately seeking something to ground him as Reyes continued working him.

The older man hummed around Scott’s length as he took him fully in only stopping once his nose was pressed into the wiry, dark hairs at the base of his cock. His tongue slid over the hot flesh, teasing the base before he began to pull away with.

Scott swore again, his head pressing back into the pillows. His hips lifted, desperately chasing after the warmth of Reyes’ mouth, but the other had pulled away with a **vulgar** pop. An involuntary whine left his throat and Reyes chuckled.

Reyes looked up at him with dark eyes as he ran his tongue over his lower lip, swiping away the remaining saliva glistening there. His fingers curled around the base of Scott’s length, pressing a kiss to the tip.

  “We can still go back to sleep if you want,” Reyes suggested, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Fuck you,” Scott gasped and Reyes just chuckled smugly before going back down on Scott once again.


	2. Chapter 2

They were from **disparate** worlds, at least that was what the crew thought. To them Reyes was nothing more than a **perfidious** man, not worth or deserving of Scott’s time. And maybe he should have listened. Maybe he should have stayed away, but he couldn’t.

The pull was too strong. He was constantly finding himself back in the other man’s embrace even when he swore he’d stay away. He was always pulled back in.

At first, he thought it was just sex. He couldn’t deny he enjoyed Reyes’ company, but the sex? The sex was _great_. He had a **voracious** desire for the other man, feeling him moving above him, filling him up. He’d be lying if just the mere the thought of it now wasn’t stirring things inside of him.

But somewhere along the way it became more than that. It was no longer just a quick stop. A way to blow off steam, escape from stress. Scott was enjoying Reyes’ companionship more. And at first it scared him.

Reyes wasn’t the type to settle with anyone let alone someone like Scott. He figured it was all fun and games for the shady king of Kadara, biding time until he grew bored of the young pathfinder. Scott was supposed to be the good guy, everyone’s hero. How could Reyes like someone like him?

But he did. Whatever it was they had between them, Scott realised, Reyes felt it too even if neither of them would admit it, there was something there.

“Pathfinder, where to?” Kallo’s voice drew Scott back from his thoughts. He blinked, shaking his head as if it would remove the traces of memories from his mind. He turned to see Kallo giving him a concerned look, but he brushed it off.

His mind was made up. There was no use fighting it. He knew where he wanted to be even if his crew disapproved. He looked back down at the map before him as one word left his lips.

“Kadara.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was late, but Tartarus was still going strong, packed far more than usual with members of the Collective for some celebration. Honestly, Scott hadn’t really heard the details when Reyes had invited him, but they now sat at a table in a dark corner, enjoying each other’s company as Reyes played the part of lowly smuggler.

Scott wasn’t sure how he ended up in the situation. Then again, he wasn’t exactly complaining either. The drinks had kept coming, the music kept pumping, and the hand down his pants was growing more insistent, palming his obvious need through his boxers.

He groaned, leaning into the hungry kiss. He knew he should have been more **cognizant** of his surroundings. There were people everywhere, but the alcohol coursing through his system had snuffed out his **inhibitions**. He couldn’t think straight, not with Reyes’s hand sliding into underwear, bare fingers finally sliding over hot flesh.

Scott was on fire, his need growing. His hips pushed impatiently up into Reyes’ touch as his **ravenous** desire swelled. “Reyes,” he groaned after breaking the kiss when the other squeezed his hard cock.

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been at it, but he was already getting close. He could feel it, thighs trembling, balls tightening. He cursed under his breath, tried desperately to warn Reyes, but he didn’t need to.

“Cum for me, Scott,” Reyes whispered in his ear, voice deep and husky with his own arousal. His hot breath ghosted over Scott’s neck as he kissed a trail down.

Scott couldn’t stop it if he tried, not when Reyes began pumping his cock without the added fabric between them. A few strokes later and he fell over the edge, spilling into his underwear with a deep moan. His hips jerked as pleasure shot through his cock.

Once spent, Reyes retracted his hand, wiping the mess carelessly on Scott’s thigh with a cheeky grin. “What do you say we get out of here?”

Scott snorted, but a smirk pulled at his lips regardless. “Thought you’d never ask.”


	4. Chapter 4

Scott groaned as he slowly started to wake. His head was pounding and some part of him knew when he opened his eyes, it would get worse, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember anything past landing in the port last night.

It had been Drack’s grand idea to celebrate at Kralla’s last night, but with a **cornucopia** of mystery alcohol in his system, Scott had no idea what had happened after that. He should have just lived **vicariously** through him rather than join him. The krogan could really knock them back.

He was never drinking again.

With another groan, he slowly cracked an eye and found himself on the floor of a place he didn’t quite recognize. His back was stiff from the cold floor beneath him, but there was a naked warm body pressed against him and a sheet tangling them both up.

“Go back to sleep, Ryder.”

Reyes Vidal’s voice was deep and thick with sleep. A voice that sent heat pooling in lower places and Scott found it odd how much the other man could affect him even when he felt like shit. He was certainly awake now.

“What happened?” Scott grumbled, lifting his hand to rub his eyes. His other arm was trapped beneath Reyes and he was pretty sure it had long since gone numb, but then Reyes’ **dexterous** fingers were stroking his bare hip and he suddenly didn’t care. His blood was already heading south.

Reyes chuckled and finally lifted his head. “Didn’t get enough last night?”

Now he desperately wished he could remember last night. “I don’t remember last night,” Scott replied. He rest his hand over Reyes’ on his hip and pushed it south.

“Am I that forgettable?” Reyes replied, cocking an eyebrow despite the cheeky grin pulling at his lips. His fingers, teased their way down his inner thigh.

Headache already forgotten, Scott’s responding smirk was enough to match Reyes’. “I guess you better remind me then.”


	5. Chapter 5

Scott slipped away from the **boisterous** party in Tartarus and climbed his way up to the roof. He’d **scarcely** had a moment to himself since he landed on the planet and it was nice to break away. He stood at the edge, looking out over the small view of the Badlands.

He was just beginning to think he’d take the Nomad out for a drive when warm arms slipped around his waist and soft lips traced slowly up his neck.

“Thought you could sneak away from me, pathfinder?”

A smile tugged at the corners of Scott’s lips and he leaned back against Reyes. “Never you.”

“Good,” Reyes said, nibbling at a spot just below his ear.

Scott hummed in response, tilting his head so Reyes had better access to his exposed neck. He fell quiet for a while, enjoying their companionable silence and Reyes’ wandering lips until he suddenly got an idea.

“Let’s get out of here.”

“What?” Reyes mumbled as his hand dipped beneath Scott’s shirt, fingers teasing along his waistline before the slid past it slightly.

A smirk tugged at Scott’s lips. “You, me, the Nomad.”

“You want to go for a ride? _Now_?” Reyes sounded incredulous, missing the point entirely as Scott’s smirk grew.

“I never said *what* I wanted to ride.”

He could feel Reyes’ lips pressing smirk into his skin. “Well, what are we waiting for?”

Scott laughed before taking the other’s hand and **zealously** leading him off.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott’s fingers made short work of Reyes’ pants as he backed up across the room. Neither of them were paying any attention to where they were going as they kissed. He trusted Reyes’ to know the room enough to guide them blindly and soon enough Scott’s thighs hit the low bed.

He fell backwards onto the well-worn mattress when Reyes shoved him and instantly pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching Reyes move onto the bed. He spread his legs, knees bent up, **unabashed** as the other man moved between them.

Reyes kneeled between Scott’s open legs, sliding his hands up the other’s thighs as he looked over Scott’s bare torso and Scott did the same to him. His pants sat **perilously** low on his hips, exposing his v line. It wasn’t as pronounced as Scott’s, but he found himself wanting to trace the lines with his tongue.

But Reyes had other plans.

His fingers hooked into Scott’s pants and tugged. Scott lifted his hips and together they got the remainder of his clothes off. Reyes tossed them carelessly to the floor and leaned down to steal a quick kiss.

Scott sighed in relief when his cock was finally freed, and he couldn’t resist the urge to touch himself, giving himself a few quick strokes as he returned the hungry kiss, nipping at Reyes’ lower lip. “I need you.”

A **wicked** smirk pulled at the older man’s lips. “On your knees,” he growled against Scott’s lips before climbing to his feet. He quickly shed himself of the rest of his clothes before rooting beneath the mattress, fishing out a small bottle of lube.

Scott paused, cocking an eyebrow. “Stay here often?”

“Ever since I started seeing the human pathfinder, I have to be prepared,” he replied, the same dark smirk gracing his lips. He lightly smacked Scott’s thigh. “Knees, now.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Fuck, Reyes,” Scott gasped out, back arching slightly from the sheets below.

Scott’s fingers tightened in the older man’s hair as Reyes bobbed his head shallowly on his cock. Scott’s free hand shot up, gripping the pillow beside his head in a tight grip. It was a desperate attempt to ground himself, calm his body down, but it was no use. It was next to impossible when Reyes was—

“Oh fuck, fuck, shiiii—”

Reyes had taken Scott’s length fully into his throat in one **swift** movement, so his nose was pressed firmly into the wiry curls gathered at the base. His throat was impossibly tight, but then he swallowed, and Scott was **giddy** with pleasure, heat surging down his spine.

He hadn’t been expecting Reyes to completely swallow him and for just a brief moment he couldn’t help, but wonder how Reyes hadn’t even gagged. Then Reyes’ **devilish** tongue quickly made him forget about anything else.

Reyes paused there, swallowing around the other’s thick arousal again as his tongue pressed up, massaging the heavy, hot flesh. But soon Scott felt the sensitive head of his cock dragging along the back of Reyes’ throat as he pulled away.

Scott moaned loudly, hips chasing after that delicious, wet heat, but the older man pulled off with a wet pop. He looked down just in time to watch as Reyes’ tongue swiped away a trail of saliva that still connected them and he groaned.

“Fuck!”

His head fell back, heavy on the pillow in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on continuing this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Reyes didn’t know how long he’d laid there trying to cling to the remaining fragments of sleep. He knew he needed to get up, the Port wasn’t going to run its self. Who knew what would happen in his absence. So much to do…

He’d felt the warm body beside him disappear form bed, maybe ten minutes ago when Scott had woken just after him. He wondered how in the hell Scott could jump right out of bed just after waking. Surely it wasn’t natural.

Then the smell of coffee wafted into the bedroom destroying the last vestiges of sleep and like a spell, it pulled him up in bed. He swung his legs over the side before pausing to scrub his face with his hands as if trying to wipe off the sleep.

Eventually, he pushed himself to his feet and followed the smell to the kitchen, not bothering to pause to pull on any clothes.

“Morning,” Scott greeted when he finally entered the kitchen. He didn’t look up from checking the messages on his omni-tool.

Reyes grunted in response and took the coffee sitting beside Scott, knowing the younger man had made it for him. He slipped his arm around Scott’s waist and drank his coffee in companionable silence, his thumb brushing over the warm skin of Scott’s hip just above the low waistline of his pants, the only thing Scott wore.

Scott finished up with his omni-tool and closed it, subconsciously leaning into Reyes’ touch. He reached for the protein bar he’d left sitting on the counter and tore it open.

Reyes grunted again. “Breakfast of champions?”

He knew Scott ate the same thing. _Every_. Morning. And, while he couldn’t really talk since he hardly ever ate breakfast himself, he didn’t understand how Scott didn’t get bored of it.

“It’s good, you should try one,” Scott replied, biting into the bar.

Reyes finished off his coffee before replying. He set the cup down on the counter and moved behind the younger man, wrapping his arms around him as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Scott’s neck. “I’ve got a better source of protein.”

Scott choked on his protein bar and coughed once to clear his throat.

Reyes’ **nimble** fingers had dipped into Scott’s open pants, **languidly** teasing through the wiry curls they found there. Much to his amusement, Scott wasn’t wearing anything beneath his pants either. He kissed his way up Scott’s neck all the while, and nipped at the lobe of his ear. “Shower.”  

It wasn’t a question and Reyes didn’t wait for a response as he pulled away, but he didn’t get far before Scott caught his wrist and pulled Reyes back. Their lips met in a kiss, brief, but no less as **fiercely** as the night before.

“You’re a bastard, you know that?” Scott said, breaking the kiss just enough to speak. He was smirking as he spoke.

Reyes’ lips quirked into a matching grin. His hand slid down, grabbing Scott’s ass, but then he was pulling away again, and this time Scott followed.


	9. Chapter 9

With one swipe of his arm, Reyes sent the shelf’s contents crashing to the floor, but Scott didn’t pay it a second thought as he was pushed to sit on the newly vacated surface. His hands pulled Reyes with him, refusing to break the fervent kiss they shared.

They’d barely even made it past the entry way of Reyes’ apartment up in the port. The walk from Tartarus had been near torture enough, both of them trying to keep up some air of professionalism having both agreed to keep what they shared private.

But the elevator ride up had been another story. It was the first moment they’d been alone since Scott had landed and Reyes’ reserve broke. He had Scott pinned to the side and their lips locked in a kiss, hands exploring quickly heating skin.

As much as Scott had wanted to sink to his knees then, the elevator ride had been far too short and soon they had to pull apart. They’d had just enough time to collect themselves, hastily straightening out their clothes before proceeding through the port.

Now Reyes hooked his hands under Scott’s thighs and pulled him back close to the edge, forcing Scott to bend awkwardly back against the wall, but Scott didn’t complain, not with Reyes’ hips rolling against him.

Scott swore under his breath as heat surged through him **intensely**. “Reyes,” he breathed out. His head fell back, hitting the wall with a dull thud, but he didn’t mind as those devilish lips were working a wet trail down his throat. His legs slid around Reyes’ thighs, pulling him closer.

It was the same dance every time he came to visit. After weeks apart and dozens of teasing emails and vid calls, neither of them had time for words, too **delirious** with their desire. They were too desperate to touch and be touched.

Reyes’ hands finally worked Scott’s pants open, fingers dipping in. And Scott sighed in relief when those fingers finally curled around his achingly hard cock. The pleasure was **intoxicating** and Scott wanted more, _needed_ more.

There would definitely be time for words later when things cooled down, but right now, they just needed to feel.


	10. Chapter 10

Scott’s head was still reeling. He still couldn’t piece together just how he’d gotten into the cramped storage room. One minute he was in the port bartering with a merchant in over overpriced gun mods (“You’re the **illustrious** pathfinder, surely protection isn’t too much for you.”) and the next he was being dragged off.

He still didn’t know how he didn’t see his kidnapper at the time. The man had only been pulling him by the arm, but he’d been so caught off guard he almost fell over in the process. In hindsight, it definitely was not his finest moment.

He was herded into a cramped storage room not far from the shops and pressed front first up against the wall, pinned by the man. His adrenaline kicked in and he’d only just checked the urge to start swinging when he realised who it was.

The smells of cedar, leather, and cigarettes teased his nose, scents he’d come to know very well from only one man…

 _“Reyes_.”

 “You made me wait.” 

Reyes’ voice was husky and his breath hot as it ghosted over Scott’s neck, the younger man shivered. His lips brushed over Scott’s neck, smirking against the warm skin as his hands wasted no time in reaching for Scott’s belt.

Heat instantly pooled in Scott’s gut when he realised what Reyes wanted and the thrill of where they were only heightened the surge of arousal that spread through him. The promise of sex in a tiny storage space, so close to the bustling port, shouldn’t have been so exciting.

He could still hear the sounds of the port through the wall and he knew he probably should have stopped it. The last thing he needed was to be caught with his pants down in such a public space. But the warm breath on his neck and soft lips moving over his skin were incredibly distracting.

Then fingers were delving into his pants, brushing over his **tangible** need that was already swelling in the tight confines. A soft groan left his lips and he cursed lowly.

But the hand had retracted all too soon.

“I can’t wait,” Reyes growled in Scott’s ear as his hands hastily shoved Scott’s pants down. 

Heat surged through Scott again, when he realised Reyes fully intended to fuck him right there. _Reyes_ was the one needy and desperate and Scott’s cock twitched in anticipation, a shudder trailed down his spine.

Reyes’ hands slid up Scott’s inner thighs, nails grazing lightly over the newly exposed skin. Scott felt the moment of hesitation, the silent opening for Scott to stop him if the younger man wasn’t comfortable with any of this.

Scott had no intentions of stopping. He smirked, pressing his bare ass back against Reyes and he heard the older man’s breath catch in his throat. “Now who’s wasting time?”

Reyes swore as he ground himself against Scott’s ass.

Scott groaned softly at the feeling of rough fabric against his sensitive skin. His head fell forward between his arms, almost disappointed at the loss when Reyes stepped back, but he heard the rustle of fabric and knew what was coming.

Soon he heard the all too familiar click of a cap and he turned to look over his shoulder, smirking. Reyes had brought lube.

“You planned this.”

Reyes chuckled, but didn’t respond. He didn’t deny it either. He squeezed the gel into his hand and pocketed the small bottle again before he took his own cock in hand, spreading the gel with each pull of the heated flesh. A soft moan left his lips.

Scott was growing impatient, need building. He pushed his ass out further, trying to **entice** Reyes into hurrying and it worked, he didn’t have to wait long.

The older man moved forward, nudging Scott’s foot with his own until the younger man spread his legs further as best he could with the pants around his ankles. Reyes didn’t seem to mind, resting a hand on Scott’s hip, the other helped guide his cock.

Scott sighed in relief as Reyes began to push into him, concentrating on keeping himself relaxed. He could feel himself being stretched by Reyes’ cock, and of course it was uncomfortable at first, but it felt so good to be filled and he knew it was going to get better.

Reyes paused once he was fully in, waiting for Scott to adjust to his girth. He rolled his hips slowly, trying to remain patient, but Scott could feel how hard he was, cock throbbing inside of him. They both groaned.

“Move,” Scott breathed out, head dropping between his arms again as he pushed back against the older man.

Gripping Scott’s hips firmly, Reyes began sliding from Scott. His movements were slow at first, letting Scott feel every inch of him moving inside him, but when only the tip remained inside the younger man, he thrust back in with a roll of his hips and a soft grunt. He started a slow rhythm.

Scott moaned. The discomfort had already begun to dissipate, and Reyes was picking up the pace. The pleasure was growing, filling Scott up. His hands fisted against the metal wall, desperate for something to hold onto, to ground himself.

Reyes’ clean hand moved away from Scott’s hip, sliding beneath the younger man’s shirt and exploring his warm, quivering stomach. Finger tips teased and trailed over muscles, heading higher to toy with a sensitive nipple that drew another moan from Scott’s lips.

Soon the sounds from outside were drowned out, the small space filled by heavy breaths, soft moans, and Scott’s quiet gasps for more mixed with the sounds of skin on skin. Neither of them were going to last long, Scott knew, they were both too worked up.

Scott could already feel the coil of pressure tightening in his lower abdomen, the heat seeping through his body and thighs trembling. The pleasure was growing with his desperate need for release.

Then Reyes shifted his hips and Scott swore he could see stars. The new angle had Reyes brushing his prostate with each movement and Scott threw his head back, gasping Reyes name and begging for more that Reyes was all too glad to give.

Scott was on the edge, he could feel it. So close to release and then Reyes’ free hand slid forward, fingers curling around his length and that was all it took. Scott shot his load against the wall, moaning Reyes name, body trembling as pleasure shot through him.

Reyes cursed as Scott’s body spasmed around him. He only managed a few more unsteady thrusts before he was spilling inside of Scott, swearing and moaning through his release.

Scott shuddered as he felt Reyes’ cock pulsating inside of him, felt the warmth filling him and together they rode out their orgasms until they were both spent and collapsing against the wall for support.

With legs still like jelly, Scott was grateful for the warm arms around him and the weight of Reyes resting on his back. They were silent for a while, enjoying the warm high of release as their breathing slowly regulated.

“I should make you wait more often,” Scott said, finally breaking the silence.

“Or I can just tie you to my bed,” Reyes replied, smirking as he pressed a kiss to Scott’s shoulder. He gently slid from Scott’s body and stepped back to tuck himself away.

“Is that a promise?” Scott asked, bending to pull his pants back up. He could feel the remains of Reyes’ release leaking out of him and just hoped his pants wouldn’t show it. He’d barely gotten them back on before Reyes was spinning him around and kissing him properly.

“Let’s get out of here and we can find out.”

Scott grinned before he was being pulled off once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Mornings on Kadara could be **freezing** despite the lakes that had burned during the day. Scott was just grateful to be inside where the warm steam from the shower surrounded him and the benefits of dating the Charlatan meant unrationed hot water. But the best part of all was the man behind him.

Scott groaned deep in his throat.

Reyes was on his knees, hands vulgarly spreading Scott’s ass cheeks as his sinfully, **gifted** tongue teased the tight pucker of Scott’s entrance. His tongue swiped over the sensitive skin, circling it one more time before beginning to press in.

Bracing himself against the damp, cool metal with his forearm, Scott leaned heavily against the shower wall. His hips were pushed back, enjoying the feel of Reyes’ slick muscle teasing him. He let out a soft moan, free hand flying back so his fingers could slide into damp hair and he drew an appreciative hum from Reyes.

Reyes’ tongue was soft, and yet the small muscle was incredibly firm, hot and wet and flexing inside of him. It began to move, keeping up a slow, steady pace, expertly brushing over nerves Scott didn’t even know he had.

It wasn’t long before Scott’s struggle to keep cool was crumbling. His breathing picked up, moans grew louder. He rocked his hips back, desperate for more. He never knew how such an act could make him so hard, but it felt so fucking good.

He was **lacking** the oxygen to think straight and he didn’t care. The pressure in his groin was growing, heat spreading, and his thighs were trembling. He was getting so close and Reyes hadn’t even touched his dick yet.

And then—

“Fuck, Reyes!”

A strangled, involuntary whine of frustration left Scott’s throat as Reyes’ tongue suddenly disappeared. He wanted to protest, desperate for release, but the older man had already stood up and snaked an arm around Scott’s waist.

Reyes pressed himself against the younger man, rubbing his hard cock in the cleft Scott’s ass. His lips trailed up Scott’s neck.

Scott felt the hot breath tickling his ear, teeth tugging at the lobe, and then Reyes spoke, voice deep and demanding, sending a spike of arousal straight to Scott’s gut. His cock twitched in anticipation of the promise in so few words.

“Bed, _now._ ”

Scott couldn’t argue if he wanted to.


	12. Chapter 12

Reyes knew he held Scott right on the edge. Scott was trembling, growing more vocal, but Reyes couldn’t let it end just yet. He pulled off Scott’s length with a vulgar pop, a smirk curling from his lips at the whine he drew from Scott’s. He withdrew his fingers from the younger man’s tight heat.

“Reyes…” Scott said, frustration entering his voice. He was always so **animated** , so vocal during sex and Reyes liked dragging every sound out of him. Scott lifted his head, shooting a pleading gaze at the older man.

Reyes knew what Scott was feeling, almost felt bad too for denying him. _Almost._ He was **greedy** , he liked drawing it out. He grinned, trailing his lips lightly up the younger man’s length. “Can’t let you cum yet,” he said, voice smooth and he swore Scott shivered.

He moved up, letting his tongue trace the groove of Scott’s muscles slowly, following it straight up. He was **addicted** to the way Scott’s body responded to his touch, muscles dancing beneath his tongue. He moved further up still, catching the younger man’s lips in a rough kiss, taking Scott’s lower lip between his teeth before he tugged lightly.

Scott held Reyes close, a hand resting on the back of the older man’ head. He leaned up into the kiss, reaching his free hand between them, fingers brushing over Reyes’ trapped arousal. “Then fuck me,” he breathed against Reyes’ lips.

And Reyes lost all power.


	13. Chapter 13

“Fuck, Reyes.”

Scott’s head fell back against the pillows, eyes falling shut, lips parted. His right hand gripped at the sheets beside him, fisting in the fabric, **desperately** needing something to ground him as the pleasure grew. His other hand reached out, gripping Reyes’ bicep.

He had one leg lifted over Reyes’ shoulder, the other was loosely thrown over the older man’s thigh. Reyes’ was folding him in ways he never thought he could, but it was **exciting**. It felt so good as Reyes brushed his prostate with each thrust.

He could feel every inch of Reyes moving inside him, stretching him, filling him. He gasped Reyes’ name again, pleading for more. Each second he was growing more vocal. Under normal circumstances, he’d have found it embarrassing, but he knew Reyes liked every note.

“Look at me,” Reyes breathed, voice broken by a breathless groan.

Scott looked up as he felt Reyes’ hand on the back of his neck, supporting his head. He opened his eyes, looking into Reyes’. He could see the fire in them, the same fervent desire matching his own.

In that moment, everything else was **irrelevant**. Their titles, their jobs, the stresses they faced, nothing mattered, but the two of them.

Scott didn’t want it to end, but he felt the pressure building, coiling in his lower abdomen. The heat was spreading through him, consuming him until all he wanted was to climax. He cursed, fingers tightening in the sheets.

He tried to warn Reyes, but the older man already knew.

Reyes’ hand slid from the back of Scott’s neck, fingers searing trails down over the younger man’s chest and stomach before they finally reached their destination, curling around Scott’s neglected cock.

Scott was finished.

His head fell back again, moaning Reyes’ name as pleasure flooded through him. He came hard, shooting up his stomach as his body trembled beneath Reyes. He heard Reyes swear and a moment later he felt Reyes filling him, body shuddering above him as they climaxed together.

They rode through it together before they both stilled, neither wanting to pull away just yet. Scott’s leg slid a little off Reyes’ shoulder, just enough that the older man could rest his head on Scott’s chest. Both relaxing in the high of release.

After a while, Reyes moved first, lifting his head to press a soft, lingering kiss to Scott’s knee. He slipped from the younger man’s body, helping Scott stretch out before he left the room.

Scott relaxed back on the bed, running a hand through his hair. He didn’t have to wait long before Reyes returned with a damp cloth. Once he helped Scott get cleaned up, they both settled beneath the sheets, satisfied and content. Even if it was only for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Mornings were better with Scott around.

Reyes let out a slow, **ragged** breath. His fingers flexed before curling in the cool sheets at his side. He’d barely woken up and things were already **heated,** but he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

“Shit,” Reyes groaned as Scott went down on him all at once. Warm, wet heat enveloping his hard cock right to the root. He could feel Scott’s nose pressing into his pubic area and for a brief moment his mind went blank.

If Scott was bothered by the dark curls he found there, he didn’t let it show as he swallowed greedily around Reyes. His tongue pressed flat against the hot flesh, rolling over it. He hummed and slowly began to pull off until only the head remained in his mouth.

Reyes hips lifted, desperately chasing the warmth of Scott’s mouth, but he wasn’t in control. Scott’s hands pressed his hips back down against the mattress as the younger man’s tongue teased over the sensitive head, pressing against the slit.

Scott started a slow pace, bobbing his head shallowly at first, but Reyes’ fingers found their way into his hair pushing his head encouragingly and Scott took pity on him. He steadily built up the pace.

The older man lifted his head, unable to resist a glance down at Scott and the sight alone caused a jolt of excitement to pass through him. He shuddered, watching himself disappear past those greedy lips again and again.

Scott’s cheeks were hollowed from suction, lips reddened and slick with saliva. He paused at the head again, just long enough to look up at the older man with desire darkened eyes. A confident smirk tugged at the corner of his full mouth and Reyes couldn’t think of anything sexier.

“Fuck, when did you get so good at this?” Reyes mumbled, head falling back against the pillow as Scott picked up the pace again. The vibrations of Scott’s answering chuckle ran up his length, drawing another moan from his lips. His hips pushed up, desperate for more.

The **lewd** sounds Scott was making alone were almost enough to have Reyes on edge. He rolled his hips up against the younger man’s hands. Scott’s lascivious tongue slid over Reyes’ hot flesh, teasing all the sensitive spots that had Reyes’ fisting his hair and moaning his name.

Reyes felt the familiar tingling in his groin, his balls tightening. The pressure was building too fast and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and the closer he got, the more the pleasure and desperation grew.

“Scott…” he breathed out, fingers pulling at Scott’s hair, but he only received a moan in response. A moan that shot through his cock. He swore. “Close.”

Scott wasn’t stopping.

Reyes was right on the edge, he could feel the pressure ready to burst. His breath caught in his throat and he swore lowly, but when Scott took him in again it was all over. He felt the release, pleasure flooding through his cock as he came in Scott’s mouth with a throaty moan.

Scott swallowed all he was offered, continuing to work his cock until Reyes was spent and he let it slip from his lips. He ran his tongue flat over the tip, drawing another groan from Reyes’ lips before he pulled away completely.

The older man melted back onto the bed, dazed as he enjoyed the high of release. His eyes were closed when he felt Scott moving up his body, lips pressing a lazy trail up his abdomen until they reached his neck.

“Good morning,” Scott said softly, kissing up Reyes’ jaw.

Reyes could feel the other man smirking against his skin and he matched it with one of his own just before their lips met in a heated kiss.

Mornings were _definitely_ better with Scott around.


	15. Chapter 15

Scott braced himself on the table, one palm flat against the cool surface. The other hand reached behind him, snaking around Reyes’ back, holding him close as the older man’s lips travelled up his neck. He shivered.

“We should get out of here,” Reyes said, **whispering** into Scott’s ear. He nipped at the lobe, tugging lightly as his gloveless, **nimble** fingers moved beneath Scott’s shirt, following the grooved lines of the younger man’s muscles.

“Should,” Scott replied, suppressing another shudder. He felt his muscles clenching involuntarily beneath Reyes’ touch as the older man’s hand slid lower, brushing through the fine hair that disappeared into his pants.

Neither man made a move to leave.

Reyes’ hand slid into Scott’s pants and Scott couldn’t even remember how they’d gotten open in the first place. The older man’s hands had been all over him from the second he’d arrived, their lips locked in heated kisses. And when they’d decided maybe it was time to leave the small room in Tartarus, they hadn’t gotten very far.

Scott groaned the second he felt Reyes’ figures brushing over his arousal through the thin fabric of his underwear. His fingers dug into the hard armour at the older man’s back, pulling him closer against himself.

“Or…” Reyes kissed down Scott’s neck again, slowly, pausing to nip teasingly at the younger man’s warm skin. His fingers squeezed Scott’s clothed length, drawing his thumb over the head. “We can stay right here.”

“Fuck,” Scott swore, voice low and breathy.

Reyes was palming Scott’s cock now and Scott’s hips rolled into the touch.

“Awfully **generous** of you,” Scott said, breathlessly.

“Quite selfish actually.”

“Oh?”

Reyes lips were at Scott’s ear again, hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. He wrapped his free arm around Scott’s waist, holding the younger man close as he ground his own trapped arousal against Scott’s ass.  

“I need you, _now_.”

There was no room for argument in Reyes’ voice even if Scott had wanted to and it elicited a moan from Scott’s lips. He didn’t protest as he was bent over the table either. He loved it when Reyes was just as needy and he loved that _he_ caused it.

Like most nights, they never made it out of Tartarus.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just crack XD

Reyes heard the shower when he first woke, though it didn’t quite register in his sleep addled brain. Without rolling off his stomach, he still reached out blindly for Scott only to find the sheets cold beside him. Clearly, he needed coffee.

With a sigh he rolled onto his back and glared at the ceiling, trying gather the strength to get up. He knew it was early, still early enough that most of the port still wasn’t up. Yet still, Scott had gotten up earlier than him and now said man was in his shower.

More importantly, Scott was in _his_ shower _without_ him. Water was running over those chiselled abs where Reyes’ hands should be or down his neck begging Reyes’ tongue to trace the paths of the droplets. Then Scott would drop to his knees and—

Reyes groaned, hadn’t even noticed he’d started to touch himself until his own moan interrupted his thoughts. Scott was still in the shower _alone_ and there he was jerking off like a teenager. Unfortunately, before he could get up to rectify the situation, he heard the water shut off.

He swore at the missed opportunity, though he knew he could just wait. Scott would come back soon, a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. Oh, Reyes would definitely wait, and a **mischievous** smirk pulled at his lips as an idea formed.

Scott had had the audacity to get in the shower without him, now Reyes was going to make him regret it.

He heard Scott out in the hall and he settled back against the pillows, closing his eyes as his hand wandered back to his cock. He hadn’t even bothered to remove the thin sheet as he started pumping his shaft.

Reyes didn’t need to look to know when Scott had caught him—he heard the sharp intake of breath he’d **elicited** from Scott. He could feel Scott’s eyes on him. If it had been him, Reyes would have been **bold** and interrupted, but he knew Scott was torn between interrupting or pretending he hadn’t caught Reyes in the act.

It was almost sweet, but it wasn’t like Reyes needed his dignity protected. He opened his eyes, meeting Scott’s gaze as he moaned his name deeply. He rolled his hips up into his hand, the action mostly hidden by the sheet still covering him, but he still got Scott’s attention.

“Reyes,” Scott breathed out, his eyes traveling up the older man’s body. “I…”

Reyes smirked again, very aware of the obvious tent forming in the towel barely clinging to the younger man’s hips. He pushed himself up onto the elbow of his free arm, but his other hand never stilled, still stroking himself at a slow, steady pace.

“Lonely shower?”

Scott’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. “God yes,” he breathed out, moving closer to the bed.

“Good, now get your ass back in bed.”

Reyes was grinning as Scott all but ripped his towel off. Shower or no, it was still going to be a fun morning.


	17. Chapter 17

The shower went ignored around them as Reyes trailed his lips up Scott’s hard length, spurred on by the shaky breath Scott released. His tongue slid up the underside, tracing the vein before moving flat over the head. He pressed the slick, muscle against the slit, tasting the pre-cum that leaked out.

Scott let out a soft groan while watching Reyes through hooded eyes. He couldn’t stop the shudder that shot down his spine and the heat spreading through his groin. His fingers brushed through the older man’s dark, wet hair. “Reyes, look at me.”

The older man looked up into Scott’s blue eyes, pupils blown wide with arousal. His left hand rest on the back of Scott’s thigh, nails grazing down over the slick expanse of skin. He took the head of Scott’s cock past his lips, sucking teasingly before running his tongue over the sensitive flesh. His right hand began to pump slowly along the shaft as his mouth worked the head.

Scott ran his free hand through his own hair, groaning quietly. The sensation of Reyes hot mouth clashed with the rough movement of his hand, sending jolts of pleasure through him, but he wanted more. Wanted to feel those lips swallowing his cock, watch himself disappear into Reyes’ mouth and his hips twitched impatiently, involuntarily pushing forward.

Reyes pulled back with a soft chuckle, flicking his tongue over the tip again before taking Scott back into his mouth. His hand paused at the base as the younger man’s shaft entered his mouth, and he let it slid slowly, teasingly past his lips.

A frustrated noise was torn from Scott’s lips and he pushed his hips forward impatiently. He was on fire, desperate for more and he knew Reyes knew it.

The older man chuckled in response, lips still wrapped around Scott’s shaft which drew a moan from the younger man’s lips. Scott’s legs went weak the second Reyes took pity on him, head bobbing, quick but shallowly. His cheeks hollowing as he moved, vulgar sounds leaving his lips.

Scott’s head fell back against the shower wall with a light thud. His hips rolled forward as Reyes’ name slipped from his lips. “Fuck,” he groaned out, feeling Reyes swallow around him.

Reyes’ eyes were closed now as he had picked up the pace, hand slipping from Scott’s length as he took in more. He groaned when he felt Scott in his throat. Scott was convinced the man had no gag reflex, Reyes didn’t even slow. His fingers began to explore, slipping between Scott’s legs and teasing his balls.

Another curse left Scott’s lips. He could feel a pressure building, tightening in his groin, and he shivered at the growing pleasure.

His fingers carded through Reyes' hair before coming to rest on the back of his head, involuntarily pushing the other man's head down further, **frantic** for more. He moaned lowly, the sound echoing in the small space of the shower.

Reyes’ exploring fingers slid further back, digits pressing against the heated skin, massaging the perineum as his head moved quickly. His free hand slid up the back of the Scott’s thigh, groping shamelessly at Scott’s ass before he pulled the cheek aside.

Scott could feel himself getting close, his muscles clenching. His legs felt **flimsy** , trembling as the heat spread through his thighs. The pressure was building faster, and the heat was spreading. His fingers reflexively tightened in Reyes’ hair, drawing a moan from the older man’s lips that sent vibration rushing along his length. The closer he got, the more he couldn’t control the sounds slipping quietly from his lips, the curses rolling off his tongue.

Under normal circumstances, he’d be embarrassed with how **vocal** he got, but now all he wanted was more and he couldn’t think straight. He was so close.

Reyes’ wandering fingers slid further back still, circling the middle digit teasingly over Scott’s entrance before sliding it past the tight ring of muscles slowly. Scott’s breath hitched as the finger moved further in.

Scott gasped, shuddering again. The heat was becoming too much, spreading through his groin. He was standing right on the edge, so close. His eyes slid open as he glanced down at Reyes, watching himself disappear into the older man’s wicked mouth again and again. He didn’t want it to stop, but he was getting so close.

He was torn. He wanted desperately to cum, but he wanted more than the finger inside him. He wanted to feel Reyes’ cock sliding inside him, stretching him, filling him up. He tried to get Reyes to stop. “Reyes… stop. So close,” he groaned.

But Reyes didn’t stop.

The older man took Scott fully into his mouth, only pausing when his nose pressed into the wiry hairs at the base. Scott felt the head of his cock dragging along Reyes’ throat. Then Reyes swallowed around the younger man, sucking hard despite Scott’s fingers tugging desperately at his hair. His tongue slid along the hot shaft as he teased a second digit into his boyfriend’s tight hole.

Scott was nearing the edge so fast, he couldn’t stop it and the pressure burst. His head hit back against the wall again, body trembling as he fell into the void. Reyes name was torn from his lips as he spilled down the older man’s throat.

Reyes remained on his knees, his fingers continued moving inside Scott’s clenching muscles until the man was spent. He pulled back with a wet pop, flicking his tongue over the overly sensitive tip and drawing yet another groan from Scott’s lips.

Slowly, he slipped his fingers from Scott’s tight heat and Scott watched through blurry eyes as Reyes dropped his hand between his own legs. His head feel forward, resting against Scott’s thigh as he let out a shaky breath, finally touching himself. He cursed lowly.

“Reyes, stop,” Scott said, barely time to recover. He might have already got off, but he wasn’t satisfied yet. He still wanted Reyes, wanted to feel the other man inside of him. “I need you… just give me a minute.”

The older man chuckled softly, but released his cock. He’d barely stood before Scott took control, their positions switched, and Reyes was suddenly pressed against the cool metal wall. His breath hitched, back arching away, but Scott silenced any protest with a searing kiss directly beneath the spray of the shower.

Scott slid his leg between Reyes’, rolling his thigh against Reyes’ slick arousal. He slid his tongue into Reyes’ mouth and couldn’t help the groan that involuntarily escaped his lips as he tasted himself on Reyes’ tongue. His hands moved up the older man’s sides, their bodies flush.

But it didn’t last.

Suddenly the water turned cold and Scott gasped in shock, tugging away quickly as if he’d been burned instead while Reyes leapt to shut the spray off, a frustrated growl leaving the older man’s lips.

Scott was laughing as they stepped out together. “You’re the king of Kadara, and you’re still rationing your water?” he teased, grinning when Reyes chucked a towel at his face.

Scott hardly had time to dry himself off, before Reyes was dragging him to the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's _ring_ the new year in with some phone sex!

Reyes Vidal liked to think he was in control of most situations. He tried to predict every problem before it could happen. He had to, to survive on his new planet, to stay one step in ahead of his enemies.

Unfortunately, there was only so much he could do even with his boundless resources. There hadn’t been any way to anticipate one thing in particular. The one thing that had become his greatest weakness.

_Scott fucking Ryder_.

Oh, he knew about the human pathfinder. News travelled fast when there was a new hero in the galaxy and it was his job to know everything. He was quite **skilled** at hacking, after all, and the Initiatives firewalls were weak. He’d gotten his hands on Scott’s files, he knew everything he needed to know about the Initiative’s golden boy, before Evfra had even reached out to him.

Except no amount of knowledge had prepared him for Scott Ryder.

The Pathfinder was a stunning force to be reckoned with. Hot headed and snarky, but always **eager** to help those in need. Reyes thought he could use that to his advantage, but in the end, he’d only played himself.

Scott had gotten under his skin. It might have started out as a game, both of them using each other, flirting to get what they needed, but he knew he’d lost control the second he’d invited Scott to Sloane’s party.

Scott had definitely gotten under his skin and he was there to stay because even though Reyes wouldn’t admit it, Scott had become more than just a means to an end. He was enjoying their time together, their conversations.

Time passed easier with Scott.

Even now he wasn’t sure how long they’d been on the call for. It had started out as business, but it always ended in pleasure. Who initiated it, Reyes wasn’t sure. He tended to lose control of his body when Scott was involved. They might not get to see each other often, but they made the most of the time they did have.

_“Are you hard for me, Reyes?”_

Scott’s husky voice filtered through the audio connection clearly, sending heat surging through Reyes. Neither of them needed visual to know the answer to that question, Scott just wanted to hear Reyes say it.

“Mm, why don’t you come back and find out?” Reyes responded, coyly. His hand slid down over his stomach before curling around his throbbing erection. He let out a soft groan as he started pumping the shaft.

 “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Scott said, “for me to drop everything and rush back to you?”

“That depends, how much do you want my cock?” the older man said smoothly despite the catch in his breath as his hand sped up.

He heard Scott moan, before the younger man finally responded. “So fucking bad.”

Reyes dragged his hand down his shaft, pulling back his foreskin as he went. His hand paused at the base as he rolled the palm of his free hand in a circular motion over the sensitive head, moaning Scott’s name lowly.

“Tell me, Reyes, do you want me on my knees? Because I want to taste you as you fuck my mouth,” Scott said, “I want to choke on your dick.”

Reyes felt the jolt of excitement rush into his cock, and his breath caught in his throat. His hand sped up, pumping his shaft faster as the pleasure built. “And you’d want me to pull your hair, wouldn’t you? As I fuck that filthy mouth of yours and feel you moan around my cock.”

He heard Scott groan over the audio connection. He was gaining back some semblance of the control he always lost to the younger man, and he smirked.

“I know how much you love it when I cum in your mouth, always so greedy to swallow it down like a starving man, but not this time,” Reyes growled lowly. “I have other plans for you.”

Scott moaned his name, and Reyes could hear the strain in Scott’s voice. He knew the younger man was getting close.

“I’d order you on the bed, ass up, ready and waiting for me,” Reyes continued, “and I’d make you beg. Beg me now Scott.”

“Please,” Scott said, his voice breathless. Ryes knew the younger man was right on the edge. “Please, fuck me. I need you inside me, I want to feel your cock filling me up. Fuck, Reyes, I need you so fucking bad.”

Reyes couldn’t take it anymore. He felt a new wave of heat surge through him, his balls tightening as he teetered on the edge. With a few more firm strokes, it was all over. He swore loudly as he came, the thick, white ropes of cum falling heavy on his stomach.

He heard Scott moaning his name and knew the other had finished as well. Then there was only the sounds of heavy breathing as they left the line open, both resting in companionable silence.

Reyes was no longer quite **satisfied** with his hand the way he used to be, not once he’d gotten a taste of Scott. Even now, the desire still burned inside of him as he yearned to feel Scott writing beneath him.  

He sighed and finally broke the silence. “When are you coming back?”  He reached over for a tissue to clean himself up as he waited for a response, but he didn’t have to wait long.

“Soon,” Scott replied, “real soon.”

So maybe he didn’t have control over every situation. He didn’t regret a thing when it came to Scott Ryder.


	19. Chapter 19

“Oh fuck, fuck, don’t stop,” Scott gasped out, voice breathless and cracking as he moaned loudly. They were both kneeling on the bed, his back to Reyes’ chest as they moved together. His hand flew back, holding on to the older man’s hip.

Reyes slid his hands up Scott’s torso, palms sliding flat up over his sweat slicked skin, holding him close as he continued to drive into the younger man’s willing body, his movements **rough** and quick. His lips travelled up Scott’s neck, teeth grazing over heated skin, nipping.

Scott shuddered. His spine arched forward as he leaned back into Reyes’ touch, cursing under his breath. His nails dug into the older man’s hip as pleasure flowed through him and he groaned Reyes’ name breathlessly.

The older man slid a hand back down Scott’s torso, fingers tracing a path through the grooves of Scott’s muscles, teasing slowly as his palm sank down and the muscles danced beneath his touch. They followed the trail of hair leading straight to Scott’s arousal as he whispered **filthy** words into the younger man’s ear.

“Tell me how much you love it,” he growled lowly, breath ghosting over the shell of Scott’s ear. He took the lobe between his teeth and sucked on the flesh softly. “How much you love my dick inside you?”

Scott’s breath caught in his throat as a jolt of excitement raced through him. He shuddered, and his hips rolled, pushing himself back onto Reyes’ cock the best he could given the position. He didn’t want to move away from the lips working back down his neck.

“So fucking much,” he breathed out, “oh fuck, give it to me, Reyes.”

Excitement buzzed through his veins and Reyes’ hand felt like it was searing a path down his stomach, headed straight for where he needed it most. The pleasure was growing and, with it, so did the desperation, the physical need.

Scott’s cock bounced between his legs, leaking and demanding attention as Reyes’ fingers finally neared it. He let out a breathy sigh of relief, hips thrusting towards Reyes’ touch, but the older man’s hand didn’t stop. It slid down further, cradling Scott’s balls in his hand, rolling them teasingly.

The younger man groaned, it felt good, but his cock was begging for attention and Reyes knew it. Th bastard always had to tease, but Scott couldn’t take it anymore. His cock ached, skin pulled taut with how hard he was.

He reached a **defiant** hand down to touch himself, but Reyes caught his wrist before had the chance.

“No,” Reyes growled in his ear, voice deep and breathless, “you’re _mine_ to touch.”

Something about the way Reyes had called him mine, sent a whole new wave of heat surging through Scott. It had been possessive and dark, and he knew it was true, he was Reyes’. “Yes,” he moaned, head dropping back on Reyes’ shoulder. “Please, touch me.”

Reyes chuckled lowly, but he took pity on the younger man, teasing his fingers over the hot flesh before taking Scott’s cock firmly in his hand. He dragged his hand up the shaft before easing back down squeezing the throbbing length.

Scott swore again. His heavy leads finally fell shut as he gave in to the pleasure, the heat surging through his veins.

“Can you feel it?” the older man growled in his ear, nipping at the lobe again. “How deep I am inside you?”

Scott couldn’t help he moan that escaped, not with the jolt of pleasure that shot through him. “Fuck yes,” he groaned out. He wanted to curse himself for how close he already was, his thighs were trembling, the heat spreading through him was growing.

And Reyes wasn’t stopping. The older man’s relentless pace had Scott swearing he could see stars every time Reyes’ cock brushed that tight bundle of nerves inside him. Each thrust was bringing him closer. He could barely understand his own name let alone the words being whispered into his ear.

_So close._

Scott couldn’t tell if he’d said it out loud or just thought it, but he could feel Reyes smirking against his shoulder now and the older man’s hand slid to the base of his cock, tightening to stave off Scott’s approaching orgasm.

Scott let out an exasperated whimper, a sound he’d deny if Reyes ever brought it up again. He’d been so fucking close and now he felt some of the building heat dissipate as he was denied his release.

“Not yet,” Reyes breathed in his ear, “can you wait for me, Scott? Just a bit longer.”

The younger man’s eyes shut tight as he fought to keep his body under control. He wanted to come  so badly, it was a struggle not to buck his hips into Reyes’ grip. He’d obey, but he wasn’t going to do so quietly.

Scott rolled his head to the side as he whispered in Reyes’ ear, “then cum for me, Reyes. Fill me up, please.”

Reyes shuddered against the younger man, and Scott knew he’d gotten to him. Reyes bit down on Scott’s shoulder, drawing a moan from the younger man’s lips, but his hand sped up again, pumping Scott’s shaft quickly.

It didn’t take long for the heat to return, he was right on the edge again when Reyes lost it first. The older man swore against his skin and he felt Reyes cock twitching deep inside of him. It was too much, Scott couldn’t hold back.

Reyes’ name left Scott’s lips in a breathless moan as he came hard, the white ropes of ejaculate falling heavily onto the sheets below. His body trembled as the pleasure flooded through him, vision blurring with the intensity of it.

All too soon, it was over, and they settled back, Reyes on his legs with Scott still in his lap. He wrapped his arms loosely around Scott as they fell into a peaceful silence, both of them revelling in the high of release.

It was Reyes who spoke first, or rather grunted. “My leg is falling asleep.”

Scott couldn’t help the laugh that escaped, but he moved off of Reyes anyway, dropping heavily down onto the bed with a grin. “Are you calling me fat?”

Reyes snorted. “There isn’t an ounce of fat on you,” he replied as he climbed off the bed and stretched. “Are you coming?”

“I just did.”

The older man snorted again, but Scott saw the smirk pulling at his lips. “I know you have more than one go in you. Shower?”

Scott couldn’t argue with that, even if he wanted to.


	20. Chapter 20

Scott’s back hit the wall of the shipping container hard, but he didn’t complain. Not when Reyes’ lips were suddenly on his, hungry and demanding. His own parted instantly, pliant for the tongue brushing along his lower lip and his own slipped out to greet it, welcoming the slick muscle into his mouth.

They both groaned into the kiss, and Scott would have been a little embarrassed had Reyes not moaned too. How long had it been this time? A month? Two? It didn’t matter, not now. They made the best of the time they had.

Of course, they could have at least _tried_ to make it to Reyes’ apartment. Or maybe they had tried. They’d left Tartarus after all, that was trying, just didn’t get past the shipping containers to reach the elevator. At least they were sort of hidden.

Reyes’ hands were already working their way beneath Scott’s shirt, rough leather brushing over smooth skin and Scott arched eagerly into it, momentarily forgetting what it was he was worried about.

Scott released his grip on Reyes’ collar in favour of holding the back of the older man’s head, fingers brushing through the soft, short hairs he found there.

He liked kissing Reyes. He supposed that was because he liked kissing men a lot more than he liked kissing women - not that he had the most experience. With the women he'd dated, he'd taken the lead. It was softer, and slower. He felt he had to be gentle, but with men it was different.

At least with Reyes it was. Then again, he'd never been with anyone quite like Reyes before.

It was always a whirlwind - hands touching, exploring, groping; clothing hastily shoved aside; obstacles knocked over as they gave in to each other blindly. Rough and aggressive, it was always a battle of who got to lead, the roughness, the hunger was so much more intense.

And Scott inevitably gave in, letting Reyes take control.

Soon Reyes was breaking the kiss as his lips travelled along the younger man’s jaw, following a **sloppy** trail through the stubble to Scott’s neck. He nipped at the skin before teasing his tongue over the spot.

“I can’t wait,” Reyes breathed out, and Scott shuttered, feeling the older man’s warm breath tickling his neck.

Reyes’ fingers instantly moved for Scott’s pants, fumbling with the button before he finally got annoyed and removed his gloves, letting them fall to the floor. It was enough of a pause for Scott to sober up, remembering where they were.

The younger man’s eyes flickered to the mouth of the shipping container, biting his lip in worry. They really shouldn’t be doing this… but he couldn’t deny the rush of adrenaline either or how aroused it made him.

Neither of them could really afford to get caught, not with their positions anyway. It wouldn’t be hard to figure out who the Charlatan was, if they caught the illustrious Pathfinder in bed with the lowly smuggler. Especially since everyone knew the Pathfinder had the Charlatan’s protection.

They were playing a dangerous game, but then Reyes’ fingers were distracting him again, nimble digits sliding past the waist line of his pants.

“Look at me,” Reyes said.

Scott shuttered, back pressed firmly against the wall of the building behind him. Reyes’ voice was deeper and huskier when he’d spoken, and it did things to Scott, the younger man couldn’t even begin to describe.

His head fell back against the container, forcing his eyes away from the mouth of the alley to meet Reyes’ dark gaze. He hadn’t even realised he’d looked away until the older man had spoken.

“Someone could see,” Scott breathed out.

Reyes moved closer as his teasing fingers slid further into Scott’s pants. His free hand pressed into the wall beside Scott’s head, caging the younger man in. He looked into Scott’s eyes, a smirk pulling at his lips when his skilled fingers squeezed Scott’s hardened cock through the thin material of his boxer briefs.

Scott bit his lip hard to keep himself quiet and heavy lids fluttered over his eyes, threatening to close as a surge of heat pooled into his groin. He knew it was wrong, they shouldn’t be doing this. He knew he should have spoken up, but then again Reyes’ hand was making him forget anything, but the growing need inside him.

“I can stop,” Reyes replied as if he could read Scott’s thoughts. A smirk was pulling at his lips. His hand slipped past the final barrier of clothing, bare palm sliding down Scott’s heated flesh. He cupped Scott’s balls in his hand, teasing them slowly.

“Fuck,” the younger man groaned out, with an eager push of his hips. His fingers curled tightly in Reyes’ armoured collar once again, pulling the older man close. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Reyes grinned and rewarded the younger man by finally freeing Scott from the confines of his pants.

Scott swallowed hard before letting out a shaky breath when Reyes began to stroke him. Every fibre of his being was on edge. The semi-public location had adrenaline flowing through his veins and it only heighted the excitement.

Without lube, Reyes had to go slower, his movements a little rough with the increased friction, but Scott didn’t care. It felt so good to have Reyes’ hands on him after a month of only his own. He eagerly wanted to return the favour.

His hands dropped to Reyes’ pants, and he blindly fumbled with the snap, wanting to touch the older man. Reyes’ lips were on his neck, distracting him, but he finally managed to get the zip down and soon his fingers slipped inside.

Reyes groaned when Scott finally touched him, but he pushed the younger man’s hand away as soon as he had been pulled free of the tight confines. Instead, he took both their cocks in his hand, so their shafts were pressed together. He gave them a light squeeze.

“Fuck,” Scott breathed out, biting his lip. His head fell back against the shipping container once again, moaning softly.

The older man slid his free hand around the back of Scott’s neck, holding him close so their foreheads came together. His other hand was wrapped as best it could around their cocks, hot and heavy and throbbing for attention as Reyes slowly began pumping them together.

Scott groaned, heavy lids threatening to close, but he kept them open as his gaze drifted down over Reyes face, cheeks flushed, parted lips reddened and swollen from kissing. His eyes travelled lower, down the front of their bodies. His clothing was ruffled, even Reyes’ armour was mussed in their haste to touch each other.

His gaze continued further, watching Reyes hand work their lengths together.

The sensitive head of Scott’s cock, **glistening** with precum, was pressing into the wiry hairs at the base of Reyes’, and maybe it should have been uncomfortable, but he liked the roughness. He liked the way his hot flesh slid against Reyes’. Even the friction pulling on his soft skin.

Scott swore under his breath, but sound on the other side of the container quickly caught his attention. His nerves were wound tight. His gaze quickly shot toward the mouth of their little hiding spot.

“We shouldn’t…” he breathed out, swallowing hard. It wouldn’t be tough for someone to stumble in amongst the storage containers. They weren’t exactly well hidden. Although, as much as Scott didn’t really want to be caught, he had to admit it was rather thrilling. He could feel his cock twitch at the thought.

When Scott looked up again, Reyes was looking at him, golden flecked eyes dark with desire. It sent a jolt of pleasure straight through his core. Fuck it, let them get caught. He didn’t want to stop. He dropped his hand, joining Reyes’ to work their cocks together.

Scott’s free hand rest on the side of Reyes’ neck, thumb brushing along the older man’s jaw in a soft **caress** before he closed the distance between their lips. The kiss started slow, a mere brush of lips, but it quickly deepened, becoming hungry, fervent as it swallowed up the soft sounds of their pleasure.

He was already getting close, he could feel the pressure building in his groin, heat spreading through him. Their haste and the publicness of all of it had him on edge far too quickly and the adrenaline of it only heightened it more.

It was becoming too much, he could feel his balls tightening. His thighs were shacking. He was right on the edge and desperate to cum, the heat was spreading through him. He broke the skin. “Close,” he gasped out.

A smirk pulled at Reyes' lips, eyes dark with more than just arousal, but mischief too. He released his hold on his own cock as he dragged his hand down Scott's shaft. His fingers tightened around the base, staving off Scott's release.

Frustrated, Scott swore louder than he meant too, hands tightening in Reyes' armoured collar once again. He could feel the heat dissipating as he came back from the edge and his cock twitched aggressively from the loss.  “No, no, no, fuck. Please, Reyes.”

But Reyes didn’t budge. He leaned in, teasing a hot trail up Scott's neck with the tip of his tongue before taking the younger man's earlobe between his teeth, tugging lightly. He sucked lightly on the flesh. “You didn’t think I was going to let you cum that easily, did you?” he whispered in Scott's ear.

The older man’s words sent a bolt of arousal straight to Scott’s cock, but Reyes was already tucking him away. “ _Fuck_.” Scott’s frustrated growl echoed in the small space, but he didn’t care anymore if anyone heard. He was drunk with desire and desperate or release.

Reyes chuckled lowly, breath still ghosting over Scott’s ear. “Oh, I’m going to fuck you, _hard_ , as soon as we get back to the apartment,” he all but purred in the younger man’s ear as he tucked himself away quickly, and stooped to pick up his gloves.

Scott wanted to curse him, but Reyes was already leaving before Scott’s brain could recover. It was going to be a long elevator ride up and Scott hurried to catch up.

 


	21. Chapter 21

The sexual tension was thick in the air between them. Scott could swear it was electric, charged and crackling around them. He swallowed hard as he felt the tendrils of arousal coil in his gut, the heat spreading through him.

Scott closed the small space between them, pressing Reyes up against the wall with his own body. He leaned in close, stopping just short of brushing their lips together.  “We are going to be late…” he whispered, trailing off. He let the rest remain an unspoken question, a plea for Reyes to stop him, because he didn’t have the strength to pull away himself.

But Reyes didn’t budge.

The older man took hold of Scott's hips, roughly yanking Scott impossibly close, until their bodies were completely flush against each other. He closed the gap between their lips in the briefest of kisses, but the fierceness of it stoked the fire inside Scott.

“We should go,” Reyes breathed out against Scott’s lips. His fingers slid from the younger man’s hips, down to shamelessly squeeze Scott’s ass, and Scott smirked.

Scott craved Reyes' touch. He’d never yearned for anyone as much as Reyes before. His pulse was racing, loudly beating in his ears. In that moment, he had tunnel vision, couldn’t see anything, but the man in front of him. All that he wanted was right there. He was desperate for a taste, to close the distance between their lips once again.

And he knew Reyes felt it too.

He searched Reyes' face, searching for any sign that he should stop, but the expression he got did nothing to quell the growing hunger inside him.  He watched Reyes' eyes dilate, lips parting ever so slightly. Scott shuddered as he felt Reyes' breath caress his own parched lips.

“Scott.”

And there it was, the slight dip in Reyes' voice, how his accent got thicker, deeper. Anyone else might have missed it, but not Scott. He was hyperaware of every little cue, every little detail that was Reyes. From Reyes’ scent invading his nose, filling him up and making him giddy, to the feel of Reyes cock, swelling against his thigh.

A bolt of desire raced through Scott, straight to his groin.

He wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees, to free Reyes' cock from its clothed prison. He wanted Reyes to fuck his mouth, to take all the pleasure Scott could give him. He wanted to make the older man moan for more. Wanted to be the one that got under Reyes’ skin.

“Fuck it, we _are_ going to be late.”

Scott closed the distance between them once again.


	22. Chapter 22

Reyes looked down at the man kneeling on the floor of his bedroom. Watching hungrily, through dark, lidded eyes, as his cock disappeared into Scott’s mouth, again and again. His fingers brushed through Scott’s hair, tightening in the brown locks and forcing Scott's head to remain still.

Scott’s eyes were watering, but they looked up at the older man with an intense gaze that sent a shiver racing down Reyes’ spine, and Reyes groaned from the sight alone, spurred on by the hungry look. He thrust faster, knowing fully well Scott’s jaw probably ached, held open at the odd angle, but the younger man never complained.

“Touch yourself,” Reyes breathed out, “show me how much you enjoy my dick.”

Scott moaned around the older man’s cock. He wasted no time in obeying Reyes' command. Taking his own hard shaft in hand, he began stroking himself while Reyes continued the assault on his mouth.

“Fuck,” Reyes groaned out, fingers tightening in Scott’s hair. He could feel Scott’s mouth constrict around him as the younger man sucked hungrily on his cock. And he could feel that sly tongue slipping against his hot flesh.

He was on edge, he could feel the heat rapidly pooling into his groin and the way his balls were already tightening. He was so close to losing control as he mercilessly fucked the younger man’s mouth. Reyes felt himself hit the back of Scott’s throat, the way the passage narrowed around the head of his cock and his balls slapped Scott’s chin.

Reyes moaned.

A moment later, Reyes slipped from those beautiful, swollen lips. The only thing connecting them now was a thin trail of saliva still clinging to his cock. He almost regretted the loss of wet heat instantly, but he had other plans.

His fingers curled around his shaft, and he began stroking himself, keeping himself close to those hungry lips as he jerked himself off. His other hand tugged Scott’s hair again, tilting the younger man’s head back.

Scott sat still, lips still parted, ready and waiting for Reyes’ seed. There was saliva running down his chin, tears slipping down his cheeks, but that burning hunger never left his eyes. He stuck his tongue out, and Reyes shuddered again, knowing Scott was waiting to take all Reyes had to offer.

Reyes couldn’t help, but think Scott looked so fucking hot, he couldn’t take his eyes off the younger man’s face as he got closer, the tension building. One stroke, two… A moan slid from his lips, Scott’s name rolling off his tongue as he came. The pleasure flooded through his cock, his ejaculate shooting out in white ropes that hit Scott’s tongue and cheek.

He continued pumping his cock, hand gradually slowing until he was fully spent, and Scott swallowed all he had been offered, still stroking his own dick, hastily now.

Reyes felt a carnal pride swelling in him, looking over the mess he had caused. The state Scott was in, lips red and swollen, head thrown back and eyes closed as he hurriedly jacked himself off with Reyes’ cum dripping down his flushed face, it was almost too much.

The sight did nothing to quell the fire inside Reyes, even just after he just orgasmed. It had made the fever worse, the desire still strong inside him.

“Get up,” Reyes ordered, loving how Scott obeyed so quickly. A smirk tugged at his lips.

Tonight was far from over.


	23. Chapter 23

Scott threw his head back, exposing his neck to Reyes’ wandering lips. He groaned lowly as he felt teeth graze his skin, and Reyes left a trail of sloppy, wet kisses over the heated flesh. He gripped the pillow beside his head trying to ground himself, but he was shuddering beneath the older man.

And he could feel Reyes’ weight on top of him, pinning him down as Reyes thrust against him. The older man was rolling his hips with each movement, and Scott could feel their cocks slid together. He could feel Reyes’ dick, hot and heavy, rolling over his stomach, rubbing against his own length.

It felt so good. _Too_ good.

Lust flooded through Scott, pleasure coiling in his gut that had his cock throbbing. He could feel the precum oozing out and dripping onto his stomach as his dick twitched. He thrust back, rolling himself up against Reyes. Sliding a hand down the older man’s back, his fingers traced Reyes’ spine before he groped Reyes’ ass.

And their lips met in fierce, wet kisses and tangled tongues. It all had been a struggle for dominance that Scott quickly, _willingly_ had lost. He spread his legs further, bending them on either side of the older man in a desperate attempt to get even closer, seeking more delicious friction.

Reyes broke the kiss, groaning. “Tell me how good it feels, Scott,” he said, whispering the words into Scott’s ear, “tell me how much you love my cock.”

“Fuck, I do… I love your dick,” Scott groaned, head tilting back as Reyes teeth harshly bit his skin. And he wasn’t lying, he loved Reyes’ cock. It wasn’t as long as his own, but it was thicker and _oh god_ did it fill him up. It didn’t matter how. He never thought he could get so much pleasure from someone fucking his ass, or even his mouth for that matter, but Reyes always made him feel so good.

Scott hooked his leg over Reyes thigh, rolling himself up against the older man. Their movements were growing quicker, more desperate. Scott could feel the heat pooling in the gut, his balls tightening. He was getting so close.

Reyes parted their bodies just enough to slide a hand between them. He took both their cocks in his grip, and began pumping them quickly, hips still rolling. “Fuck, Scott,” he groaned, his warm breath tickling Scott’s ear.

The younger man shuddered, feeling a jolt of excitement race through him simply from how Reyes had said his name. He released his grip on the pillow in favour of running his fingers through Reyes’ hair and holding their heads together.

His tongue teased out, flicking over the shell of Reyes ear, before he spoke. “So close,” Scott moaned, breathless. He bucked up into Reyes’ hand, loving the way his cock slid against the older man’s. “Fuck, so close.”

Scott could feel it, he was right on the edge. The dizzying pleasure that filled him up, the heat that seared through his veins. And the thought that Reyes was just as close, just as desperately thrusting back against him as he was, had Scott’s cock uncomfortably hard, throbbing with his heartbeat.

But for once, Reyes was the first to let go. His breath caught in his throat and he buried his face into Scott’s neck, grunting as his orgasm took over. He trembled as he spilled his seed between their sweaty bodies.

Scott groaned as he felt Reyes’ hot essence fall heavily onto his stomach, coating his quaking muscles, and he wasn’t far behind. He gasped the older man’s name as he too slipped over the edge, his own thick cum joining the mess already cooling on his abs.

When they were both spent, Reyes dropped onto his back beside Scott, running his clean hand through his hair with a content sigh.

Scott chuckled, lazily rolling his head onto Reyes’s shoulder. “If that’s how you punish people for beating up a bar full of your men, I think I should get into more bar fights.” He grinned, against Reyes’ shoulder.

Reyes smirked and grabbed his omni tool from the bedside table. Without a word, he’d used it to send a massage Keema.

                             To: Keema  
                             From: Reyes  
                             -----------------------------

_Would you alert the Pathfinder’s crew, that the Charlatan has grounded the Tempest_ _  
for a week until the Pathfinder makes up for the fight he and his Krogan friend caused?_

_—R._

Scott snorted as he read the message. “Oh really?”

Reyes grinned, tossing his omnitool aside. He caught Scott’s lips in a quick kiss before climbing out of bed.  “And you can start by getting your ass in the shower. We’ll work the rest out later.” He winked over his shoulder, before slipping out of the room.

Scott wasted no time scrambling after him.


End file.
